


i'll hang the Moon, you hang the Stars

by RedsWolf



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sanvers - Freeform, poem - inspired by Sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedsWolf/pseuds/RedsWolf
Summary: When she walked out of her bathroom, she realized that no, this was most definitely real life. Most definitely not just a really really good dream. Not only was it very very real, but Maggie was wearing her t-shirt.i'll hang the Moon, you hang the Starstogether the sky will be oursfrom Saturn to Jupiterand good ol' Pluto tooi'll hang the Moon, as you hang the Stars





	

Maggie slept over. Maggie stayed the night in her, Alex Danvers, apartment. In her bed, with her. Was this actually real life? Or was she going to wake up at any moment, only to have her heart crushed, with the sight of an empty bed and a darkness filled apartment? Which she wasn't sure she would be able to handle that.

_the Sky shines bright tonight_  
_can you spot the 7th star to the right?_  
_just off the Moon, that i hung for you_  
_with my bare hands_  
_and strong arms too_

When she walked out of her bathroom, she realized that no, this was most definitely real life. Most definitely not just a really really good dream. Not only was it very very real, but Maggie was wearing her t-shirt. Maggie was standing her kitchen, wearing her t-shirt, pouring them both coffee. Maggie was still here in the morning, after spending the night, together. _Maggie Sawyer. Her girlfriend._ Who she was often caught looking at like she had hung the Stars in the sky.

_i'll hang the Moon, you hang the Stars_  
_together the sky will be ours_  
_from Saturn to Jupiter_  
_and good ol' Pluto too_  
_i'll hang the Moon, as you hang the Stars_

As Alex walked closer and closer to the island counter, where Maggie was standing other side, every step she took, reinforced the fact, that this was indeed real life. That the beautiful NCPD Detective with those dimples that should be illegal, was really here. And she was smiling hugely at her, eyes extra bright. Looking just as happy and elated as Alex was feeling. As Alex kept talking about how she was here, how she slept here, how it was now morning, and _oh my God, Maggie Sawyer, Detective Dimples, is wearing her t-shirt._ Which is just adding to her overall cuteness levels. Which are completely off the charts already.

_the World is ours tonight_  
_can you spot the house of our light?_  
_just off the Coast, that i carved for you_  
_with my bare hands_  
_and strong arms too_

Maggie suggesting that they could stay there, for just the morning, made Alex's heart soar. Even more so when she started walking back towards the steps, up to her bed. As Maggie followed her with a smile, one that would make other think that Alex had hung the Moon. When she said _maybe_ , to Alex suggesting calling in sick. Laughing about her comment about calling into work saying she has a _black lung_. Alex was feeling so light, so free, so truly happy for perhaps, the very first time in her life. 

_i'll hang the Moon, you hang the Stars_  
_together we'll build a story of love_  
_from Mars to Venus_  
_and good ol' Neptune too_  
_i'll hang the Moon, as you hang the Stars_

Alex didn't know just how happy she actually looked or was acting, until Kara pointed it out to her at the DEO. According to her sister, she looked like she had been _shot by a love ray_. Which she scoffed at, before she was unable to hold it in any longer. At which point she almost bashfully told Kara, that Maggie, her girlfriend, had spent the night, last night. And Kara's ecstatic reaction to that news, just made her all the more giddy, smiley and bouncy. Once she thought about it though, she calmed herself down a bit and reigned in her outward appearance of happiness. Managing to stop smiling long enough to ask if the others could tell what was going on with her.

_the Galaxy is loud tonight_  
_can spot that ball of blue?_  
_just off to the third from the Sun, that i made burning for you_  
_with my bare hands_  
_and strong arms too_

Pacing. That's all that Alex could do as she anxiously waited for Maggie to arrive. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. She had tried sitting as she waited, but that made everything to quiet. Everything to still. Everything wrong and unfixable. Pacing felt better, because it felt like the deafening silence in her apartment wasn't so loud anymore. And when Maggie finally arrived and kicked on the door, the noise of the silence was actually quiet. So she could explain to Maggie what happened. Explain how and why she had gone crazy, just like she said she would probably do. And the noise disappears completely when Maggie listened and smiled that smile. Because she fixed her massive mistake. She didn't lose Maggie, but swore herself to ever run again. 

Because she couldn't _hang the Moon_ , without Maggie there to _hang the Stars_.

**Author's Note:**

> i REALLY hate President Dumbshit Dump.  
> just needed to get that out there.


End file.
